The Fallen
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: I stood silently above the city of Bellwood, peering down at the heavily, littered streets below my feet, boots covered in dirt and grass due to me wandering from city to endless city; It's hunger growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Kevin and Gwen. DramaXRomance. Vampire fans' delight!


I stood silently above the city of Bellwood, peering down at the heavily, littered streets below my feet, boots covered in dirt and grass due to me wandering from city to endless city; trying to find any form of comfort, to feed the demon that seemed to birth inside of me every few nights during any given week. It's hunger growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. I've gotten to know over time, that, the longer I hesitated to feed, the angrier it always got.

There were times, where, I had totally lost all self-control.

Still, setting my instincts aside, I hadn't moved from my safe haven in the sky—my nostrils flaring as I took in a large amount of the city's cool, midnight air, trying to catch any scent that would potentially lace my senses.

Though, the perfume from the winter breeze did little for me, as I was, basically, considered the walking dead by those who had ever came into contact with me; able to live long enough to tell such a tale.

I'm talking about all of those smaller, detailed things that humans almost always took for granted on any given basis- such as- a simple scent of a flower, or, a low hum of a single honey bee, trying to fill it's hive, it's only purpose is to survive.

All of it doesn't faze me, or matter to me anymore. It will never have the same inspirational impact that it once had when I was alive, kicking and screaming— the blood still rushing and boiling to feed my "holier than thou" soul.

I shook my head vigorously. Trying to forget my fruitful life as it once was. I forced my bloodthirsty eyes downward to scan the peppered and salted buildings; crouching my body lower from the drainage pipe that clung to the brick at my side. I had to nourish what my body was so desperately craving.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to wait too long for my "friend" to make an appearance down the ally that I was in, hiding in the shadows.

"Poor, Bastard." I mumbled to myself, watching- while the ruffled and tattered looking guy clumsily made his way carelessly into his makeshift revere made from some old timbers, newspapers, and weathered down cardboard boxes.

He was totally unaware of his untimely fate tonight.

Yes… It was extremely low of me; preying on a homeless man, but I was incredibly thirsty—starving for some form of satisfaction. Surely, nobody would miss him, let alone pay any attention to his death.

He was homeless after all- less important to society—a burden, really.

Moving like a spider towards it's prey, I made my descent downward, pouncing effortlessly upon the stranger's shoulders, his terrible screams paralyzed from the venom that spewed from my daggered mouth, looming like wild fire throughout his intoxicated veins; his neck cracking, pulsing under the pressure during the feed- My soulless orbs glowing a brighter, yet fermented, yellowish hue.

It surprised me during the hunt at how the horns of passing cars and life still managed to thrive through it all…

…Humans were so passive and clueless now a days'.

Yeah… The remorse I felt, on my first feeding after becoming a blood-sucking monster, had vanished decades ago. Normally, animals of the like would be on my nightly menu, but not today. In this hellish town, animals are far and few between. I had a few sewer rats earlier—it just didn't do anything for me to curb my blood lust of an appetite. It only made the hostility of not being able to eat a decent meal- ten times worse.

It was a necessity—a need over a want.

Silence waved at me maliciously, my feeding was finally over. I laid the old man down onto the snow covered concrete at my feet, throwing the crumpled newspapers he slept in night after night over his lifeless body.

Staring down at him, I suddenly cringed at what I had done. My friends' back home would gladly say I did him a huge favor by getting him off the streets, and potentially saving him from something more severe and inhumane.

I felt my throat closing in on me. This wasn't like me, to cringe during a kill- maybe because it was human?

I didn't know for sure…

I slammed my fist against the adjacent building in frustration. What was I thinking, coming back to this deadbeat town?! Obviously it was bringing back long forgotten memories…

This was the whole reason why I had left this place to begin with.

So far… Nothing but time, has changed.

"Welcome home, Kevin." I sighed— effortlessly climbing and clawing my way back to the moon that had already knew and saw too much…

Good thing the moon knew how to keep its mouth shut. Otherwise, it would feel the full extent of my unforgiving wrath…

XXXXXXXXX

Being a Vampire has its ups and downs… Well, more downsides lately than anything.

I couldn't rest at all tonight, unfortunately. Usually I'm all relaxed after a good feeding session. But, my mind was constantly racing, spiraling into oblivion way too much. I quickly stood up from my perch, staring outward—just, pondering. Pondering about a whole lot of nothing, mostly.

So, if it's all really nothing—why the hell was my head reeling?

My brow furrowed. "Typical. Stupid people… Stupid town!" I moaned, my breath, if I had any evidence of an ounce left in my bones, it would have made a cloudy haze around my view of the city, as the temperature was slowly dropping throughout the night.

The cold never bothered me, though, since I'm already an internally cold immortal, and also, apparently, this overly emotional moron. Clearly, me being the slightest bit of cold wasn't the issue here.

Me _being_ here was.

XXXXXX

A few moments pass and I finally step off the edge of an apartment rooftop; heading towards a door that was placed there, moving myself inside. Being an immortal super being does have its genuine perks… It takes me less time to move from point A to point B- being fast is a Vampire trademark.

Anyways… A friend of mine lives here- I needed a place to hang out while I am in town.

…And yes, he is a heartless blood-sucking demon as well.

Sometimes, our kind needs to stick together to survive.

Of course, I'm always good on my own, and I can take care of myself with nothing but absolute precision and perfection, but, it's still nice knowing that there is somebody out there who will always have my back not matter what—and being one of the outcast of this piece, it's always best have friends in higher places if you get what I mean.

XXXXXXXX

Finally, after what seemed like hours- not really- I managed to find the room number- 146. The door itself looked terribly worn, old—past its prime. Fearing that if I even knock slightly on it, that the bitter, ancient driftwood would collapse.

"_Eh… I've made up my mind. I'll knock anyway" _I beamed, shrugging with amusing effort.

Just as I was about to raise my paled skin fist, the door flung wide open, and a pair of very vivid, violet shade of orbs met my more relaxing, darker gaze, glaring at me with this intense venom- burning with acidic undertones. Her blood red lips quickly spiraled downward, with a cold, darkened hiss.

"You have some nerve." She spat, her thin, almost translucent brow had curved inward on her forehead. I couldn't tell if she was truly mad at me just yet, or, really, really happy to see me. So, naturally, I had to push a few buttons just to be sure where she stood with me at the moment.

"What? No, 'I've missed you, Kevin? How have you been, Kevin? I dream of you constantly, Kevin?' " My face melted rather quickly into this playful scowl. Her expression, though, did not change as my grin deepened—getting blacker by the seconds.

"Let him in, Bree." Came a rougher, more experienced with time kind of voice. This tone seemed so much wiser beyond any Vampire's long lasting, immortal years- someone who I was very familiar with—someone, who was more of a father slash brother figure in my beginner days as a "newbie".

"Not before I get to drop kick him right where he stands, Sye." The woman's red lips lifted upward, almost in a lopsided smile- I know her too well; she'd totally drop kick me given the chance. My face paled twice now… I knew better than to take on my creator's lover without having a very good reason. Her, on the other hand, _**had**_ the upper hand… I was totally screwed.

"I said let him in." Sye came to the door… "_Yeah. He hasn't changed."_

"No, shit, Kevin… I'm immortal… Hello?" Sye's eyes widen in comical release… I had forgotten that the old bat could read minds—that, and he still acted like a kid sometimes. But, he was as loyal as they come with our breed of immortals. His shiny blond hair and all… Huh.. I always thought he looked like a glorified, life sized, Ken doll.

"_Still does actually."_

"Bree… Drop kick him."

_"Dammit." _

I saw her foot fly faster than the speed of light towards my head. With ninja like skills, because I'm extraordinarily awesome like that, I moved over an uppercut, pushing her powerful leg and foot from my view. Victory, though, was short lived, as I had totally forgotten that she had _two_ legs…

I saw the floor faster than a person managed to run normally for a Vampire.

…And that's saying something.

All fun and games come to an end, unfortunately. But not the way I wanted them to end. All three of our ears quickly tuned into what was blaring on the t.v. from inside Sye's apartment.

"_**A homeless man has been found brutally murdered on the south side of town. Police and officials have not yet confirmed the cause of his death. More on this story as it develops."**_

Her voice then trails off into the background. I sat on the floor practically speechless, almost shaking. Sye knew. _He knew _what I had done. The look on his young, but wiser features expressed more disappointment in me than he had ever verbally expressed during the time I was learning the ropes as a newly born Vampire. I really tried to block him out of my thoughts on this one.

Looks, as though, it wasn't needed. I knew I was only fooling myself—and that lying was truly going to get me nowhere.

More importantly…

When was I going to _learn_?

XXXXXX

Sye's eyes, though naturally yellow, were bleeding with red- absolute rage.

...And I didn't count on finding myself slaughtered against a solid stone wall- it cracking as my backside slid along it's divided layers of concrete.

I fell to the floor. I didn't even move. Stunned, I just sat there, speechless, my face facing the marbled tiles below me.

"What were you thinking, Kevin?!" His lips seething with hatred. I wasn't sure if it was towards me as a being, or, the initial act of taking someone's life.

Most likely, it was me. I could feel it. _Damn it_, could I feel it.

"Jesus, Kevin!" He continued on. If he had the blood, I'm sure it would be boiling over by now- seeping onto the bedding of this place he called home.

I mumbled. I didn't dare raise a thing at him. I knew better. He paused for a moment, his breathing labored, if he could too, I'm sure his skin would be sporting a very bright, pink shield. Sye bent down, grabbing my arm and helping me up from the depths I had suddenly found myself in.

"What did you say?" Sye questioned me. His golden blond brow, arching in curiosity over what I had just said. I sat up, my heart breaking for the man who was more of a father figure to me than my own biological one... When I was alive.

"I'm so, sorry, Sye." I repeated, solemnly, not sure what I could say to make things any better due to the situation that blew us all into an oblivion. "I don't know what happened. I just... I just flipped. Lost control."

It wasn't the first time I had. Nor, was it his. That comes with experience. Ya'know, to be able to control one's obsessive, one track mind. Sye definitely was experienced in that department. He had messed up plenty of times. But, if there was one thing that Sye had ever taught me, was that we learn from our mistakes- to make sure that we never, ever do it again.

...And again...

...And again...

Okay... So, I haven't actually_ learned_ anything yet. I'm young, still. Well, sort of. I sure look it. He'll forgive me. I know that deep down he will.

"We start tomorrow, Kevin." Was all that Sye had said. I watched, as he motioned over to his lover to accompany him towards their quarters.

I couldn't look away as they exited stage left. My mind began wandering again, my expression twisted in confusion. I know it's totally off topic, and most likely not really appropriate, but, why did he even _have_ a bedroom in the first place? I mean, Sye and Bree technically live alone... They don't usually have many guest over. I placed a hand over my puffy lower lip in deep thought... Privacy shouldn't be an issue. "_We don't really need to sleep Sye. So, why not just start right now? Help me."_

"Shut up, boy."

I looked up... _"God dam-"_

"I said shut it, Kevin."

"Like the moon," I replied as Sye and Bree faded into the darkness.

Yeah... He'd totally kick my moon's ass from here, right on into next Sunday. Time to start learning, and making it stick this time.

Because second chances are **_never, ever_** this easy...

_**Hope you guys like this. :D Yes. I am still working on my other stories! Needed some inspiration. But, I think I may have it, now. Thank you all for being so very patient with me. Also, thank you to everyone for faving/commenting on my work. I love it so much!**_

_**The Spoon 3**_


End file.
